THE GAME OF SEDUCTION
by meteorgarden89
Summary: Kathryn is torn between Sebastian and Michael. Who will she choose in the end?
1. A Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions characters.  
  
A PROMISE  
  
~Flashback~  
  
He caressed her back softly, murmuring his devotion to her as his fingers traced lightly down her spine. She shivered under his touch. She had never felt this way before and although it scared the life out of her, the feeling of love overwhelmed her mind and she accepted it eagerly.  
Kathryn turned and came face to face with Michael. She gently pulled him down for a kiss. "Oh god, I love you so much," she whispered.  
"You are so beautiful," Michael said as he ran his thumb down her cheek.  
"Promise we'll be together forever?" Kathryn asked hopefully.  
"I promise."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Miss Merteuil, please answer the question," Professor Nately said.  
Kathryn sat staring at her desk, not moving.  
"Kathryn? Kathryn!"  
Kathryn suddenly realized someone was calling her and looked up at the attractive young man in front of her. "Yes? I'm sorry." She glanced around and noticed everyone in the classroom staring at her.  
"Please answer the question."  
"I'm sorry, what question was that?" Kathryn felt hot anger soaring through her.  
"For whom did Shakespeare write, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"  
"An Earl, they were in love," Kathryn answered in a tight voice.  
"Finally, an answer, please pay attention next time Miss Merteuil."  
Kathryn nodded but didn't say anything. What an ass, but he'll get what's coming, she thought. 


	2. Payback

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions characters.  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks to all of you who reviewed for my first chapter. You really motivated me to keep writing. I've been so busy with schoolwork that I haven't had time to update but to keep you happy, I'm making this chapter longer than the first.  
  
Payback  
  
Kathryn knocked gently on the mahogany door. A second later, Professor Nately opened it.  
  
"Miss Merteuil! What kind I help you with?" he asked surprised.  
  
Kathryn gave a big fake grin and said, "Actually, I was hoping that you could give me some pointers for my term paper."  
  
"Of course, come on in," he held the door open for her and she gracefully stepped inside.  
  
Kathryn took a seat across from his desk and arranged her legs so that her skirt rode slightly up. She opened her notebook and took out a sheet of paper and handed it to Nately. He took it and coughed, then began reading it.  
  
After he was done, he cleared his throat, "Kathryn, this is really good. I don't understand why you need help."  
  
"I have trouble getting to the next part. The part where Romeo and Juliet...make love," Kathryn replied huskily.  
  
Nately swallowed, "Um, how can I help you?"  
  
"I need you to help me come up with the next scene."  
  
"Alright, show me how you would act it out," Nately sat back and crossed his arms.  
  
Kathryn set her book down on the edge of the desk. She then slowly began unbuttoning her black Vera Wang shirt. When she reached the fourth button, Nately's eyes were wide open and his mouth was hanging but didn't say anything. Once Kathryn dropped the silky material to the ground, she smiled in perverse delight as she watched his reaction to seeing her in her lacey black pushup bra from Victoria Secrets.  
  
Kathryn walked around the desk until she stood before Nately. He was looking up at her with awe and admiration. "Now, I'll be Juliet and you can be Romeo," she said coyly with a smirk.  
  
With that said, Nately stood up and pushed her onto the desk. All of his papers went flying everywhere but he didn't care. All that was left was Kathryn's book. He reached out his hand to push it to the floor but Kathryn quickly diverted his attention by bring it to her mouth. She took his middle finger and began licking it while feeling his quivering member stir inside his pants. When Nately couldn't take it anymore, he ripped her bra away and began licking her breasts. Then he started sucking them while Kathryn moaned with pleasure. She brought his head up and said in his ear, "Fuck me."  
  
Nately smiled and tore off his shirt and pants. He then removed Kathryn's skirt and panties. Kathryn got one look of his long and tempestuous dick before he stuck it inside her making her gasp with pleasure. For a middle aged professor, he wasn't that bad a fuck.  
  
He pumped in and out while Kathryn arched her back and brought his lips to her breasts. His fingers began rubbing her clit and she could feel her orgasm coming. Once it hit, she moaned loudly and not long after that, he came too.  
  
"I should go," she quickly said.  
  
"Yeah, you should because if you're caught, I'll get fired," he nodded towards the door.  
  
Kathryn put on her clothes and shook her head with disgust. All he cared about was his shitty job. She took her book and left. When she was out of the building, she opened her hollow Romeo and Juliet book Blaine had lent her. She took out the hidden camera and smiled cruelly, "Gotcha."  
  
***********  
  
"Kathryn! Kathryn! Wait up!," Marci Mitchell called. Kathryn turned and groaned when she saw Marci running up. Marci was a shy girl in the same sorority with Kathryn. While all of the other girls liked Marci and thought her to be a kind person, Kathryn perceived her to be a stupid cunt.  
  
"Hi Marci," Kathryn said brightly, giving a fake grin. "How are you?"  
  
"Did you hear what happened?"  
  
"No, what?" Kathryn asked innocently.  
  
"Professor Nately just got fired! The school administrators found out that he was having an affair with a student!"  
  
"Who's the student?"  
  
"Michelle Camppe, I never thought her to be the type to have an affair with a teacher. Well, she didn't really have any friends so I guess she turned to Nately," Marci shrugged.  
  
Kathryn smiled as she remembered deciding which student to set up. She was at a local bookstore when Michelle passed by. A light turned on in her head and she thought, bingo. She was going to do Marci but decided Marci was going to receive a harsher revenge for competing against Kathryn for Sorority President.  
  
"Kathryn, why are you smiling?" Marci asked.  
  
"Because I have a date tonight with David."  
  
Marci's biggest flaw was being a gossiper. She was known for spreading news around like wildfire. With Michelle forgotten, Marci giggled and asked, "Where is he taking you?"  
  
"To his parents' penthouse in the country. We're staying there for the whole week."  
  
"Really?" Marci squealed.  
  
"Yes, I'm really looking forward to it." Kathryn was getting pissed off that Marci wouldn't go away. All she wanted to do was to say "Fuck off".  
  
As if Marci read her mind, she suddenly looked at her watch. "Oh no, I have to go to class now, bye Kathryn!" she waved.  
  
"Bye!" Kathryn grinned but immediately dropped it and rolled her eyes when Marci went the other direction. All she could think about was how good David was in bed. 


	3. Looks Can Be Deceiving

Disclaimer: I don't any Cruel Intentions characters.  
  
Author's not: Hey guys, please review so I know how much everyone likes this story. I've been having doubts about whether to continue it or not. Thanks! Also, if you don't know who William Hung is, he's the Asian guy from Hong Kong who was on American Idol singing that song by Ricky Martin. I'm not sure what it's called but it goes like this: "She bang, She bang! Ohhhhh, she moves, she moves!"  
  
Looks Can Be Deceiving  
  
Kathryn looked out the window and saw the green hills rolling past her. It was  
  
Friday afternoon and David was driving them to his country house. Kathryn was bored  
  
out of her mind while David sat in the driver's seat, humming the William Hung song.  
  
Kathryn turned at looked at David. Looking at his sideways figure, she wondered  
  
how she'd even agreed to go out with him in the first place. They met at a café by the  
  
administrator's office. Kathryn was sitting by herself reading a book when David walked  
  
up and introduced himself. She was unimpressed at first but after hearing his last name,  
  
she was immediately interested. "Conner" was one of the richest families in New York  
  
with stocks plummeting up to $90,000.00 for one share. She knew they'd had a son but  
  
never guessed he was her age.  
  
"Can you please stop singing, you're giving me a migraine," Kathryn said  
  
rubbing her head.  
  
"Oh, sorry," David immediately turned the volume down. He smiled at the petite  
  
brunette next to him but she didn't smile back. He shrugged and turned back to the road.  
  
When they finally arrived, Kathryn was tired and sleepy. The road trip had taken  
  
more than five hours. David got out and ran around to open the door for her. When she  
  
stepped out, she was a mix of genuine surprise, amazement, and delight greeted her. The  
  
house was four stories with almost fifty windows dominating the front side. A beautiful  
  
green terrace surrounded the house with a golf course on the left side. The scene was so  
  
lovely.  
  
David grabbed Kathryn's hand and hurried over to a middle-aged woman riding  
  
up on a brown chestnut colored horse. She looked over at them before they got there and  
  
smiled in surprised. She then got off and ran over to them.  
  
"Aunt Veny! Gosh it's so good to see you again!" David said embracing her  
  
tightly.  
  
She returned the hug and said, "It's good to see you too!"  
  
Kathryn stood there, perfectly composed but angry inside. Their hug seemed to  
  
be going past the appropriate time for family embraces.  
  
As if noticing, David suddenly released the woman and turned to Kathryn. "Katie,  
  
I want you to meet my Aunt Vanessa."  
  
Veny stuck out her hand and Kathryn took it gently.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," she smiled.  
  
"Likewise I'm sure," Kathryn replied. She studied the other woman. Veny was  
  
very pretty with long brown hair and blue eyes. She had a figure most women would die  
  
for but she lacked one thing, youth. Unlike Kathryn, Veny had tiny wrinkles beginning  
  
to form around her eyes and Kathryn noticed this with pleasure.  
  
"You can call me Veny."  
  
"Thank you," Kathryn said. The three of them walked towards the front door.  
  
"Vanessa married Edward Valmont and this is actually his sister's house but after  
  
she passed away, Edward and Vanessa inherited it. They have a son too, Sebastian,"  
  
David informed Kathryn.  
  
Kathryn's ears peaked at the news. Valmont was a name known by all of New  
  
York. The family had twice as much money as Kathryn's and David's combined.  
  
Kathryn was impressed that Vanessa had been able to snatch such a catch.  
  
"Is Sebastian around?" David asked. Kathryn noticed by the way that David said  
  
the word Sebastian, he had an intense hate for the guy. She was very interested in  
  
meeting him.  
  
"Yes, actually he just got back from France this morning with Clarisse. She'll be  
  
staying here for the weekend also," Veny replied.  
  
David's face turned sour but covered it up immediately. Kathryn was the only  
  
one who noticed.  
  
"So, here's the living room and David knows where you guys will be sleeping,"  
  
Veny directed towards Kathryn. She nodded and smiled fakely and was about to reply  
  
thanks but was interrupted by loud giggling outside the room. The sound got closer and  
  
closer until two people were standing in the doorway. Kathryn noticed them making out  
  
in disgust. The male was blonde and the female was a red head. She wore a tiny white  
  
dress that complimented her curls. The guy grabbed her buttocks and gave them a  
  
squeeze as she giggled. Suddenly, she realized the other three people in the room. She  
  
immediately broke part from the guy.  
  
"Oh, hi! I'm sorry," she said embarrassedly.  
  
The young man looked over their and saw David, then he groaned. But his  
  
disappointment went away as his eyes landed on the gorgeous brunette standing next to  
  
him. She was exquisite with shoulder length brown hair, deep set green eyes, porcelain  
  
skin, and full luscious red lips. She wore a black dress which fit her body perfectly,  
  
allowing him to see take in her curvaceous body. Looking at her just got him hard.  
  
"Hello Sebastian, it's nice to see you again," David sneered glaring at him.  
  
"Hello David, it's nice to see you too, would you mind introducing me to your friend?" Sebastian smiled pleasantly. He walked over to Kathryn and gently kissed her  
  
hand. As he looked back up at her, surprise was written in her eyes. He leaned down to  
  
kiss her soft hand again.  
  
David cut it before he succeeded. "This is Kathryn, my girlfriend," he gritted his  
  
teeth.  
  
"Pleasure," Sebastian said, ignoring David's tone.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Kathryn smiled. Their eyes stayed in each other for a few  
  
seconds before Veny, noticing the tension in the room, stepped in.  
  
"This is Clarisse, the girl whom I told you was also staying here. Now David,  
  
why don't you and Kathryn take your bags and settle in your rooms. Dinner will be  
  
served at 7:00."  
  
David gladly took their bags and began walking to the stairs. Kathryn followed  
  
swift but turned back and looked once more at Sebastian. He winked and she smiled  
  
back.  
  
After she was gone, Sebastian turned back to the pouty red-head. Obviously she  
  
was hurt by the attention he'd paid to Kathryn. "Why don't you go ahead to my room,"  
  
he whispered. She giggled and sauntered away.  
  
"Sebastian, you know David hates it when you hit on his girlfriend. You know  
  
how hurt he was when he found you and Stacy in bed," Veny said seriously.  
  
"Sure," Sebastian said flatly. He then turned and walked away to a waiting  
  
Clarisse. 


	4. An Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions characters.  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for all the nice reviews. They really make my day. Sorry I haven't posted for a long time, school works really kicking my rear. One thing, you guys seem to think that Kathryn's a gold digger but she's not, her personality will come out more in later chapters but she doesn't only go for rich guys.  
  
Kathryn looked at her reflection in the mirror. Than looking around to make sure no one was watching, she took a quick sniff from her cross. The sensation spread out through her body and she smiled relieved.  
Kathryn and David had been at the Valmont house for a few hours. During that time, they had taken a walk throughout the grounds and Kathryn was even more amazed at the beauty of the garden's house. Fresh flowers including roses, tulips, and violets spread out as far as the eye called see. There were ponds on each side of the garden, enhancing its beauty. David was sweet enough to retrieve a red rose for Kathryn.  
Now she was getting ready for the party and David was in the shower. Kathryn sniffed once more and quickly closed the cross as she heard the water sound decreased. A second later, David came out of the bathroom wiping his head with a cloth. The only thing he had on was a towel at his waist.  
He smiled at Kathryn and she slowly sauntered up to him.  
"You look beautiful."  
"Thank you." Kathryn did look pretty with her hair swept up to the top of her head. She wore a white silky tank top and a black skirt which ended a few inches above her knees.  
David grabbed her and pulled her towards him for a kiss. As her mouth gently opened to let his tongue invaded it, she pulled off his towel and the two of them fell back on the bed with Kathryn on top. David's hands were all over her body as he groped her. She moaned with pleasure and was about to take off her shirt when David looked at the grandfather clock in the room.  
"Oh shit, we gotta get down. He quickly got up and began putting on his shirt and pants.  
Kathryn scowled at this turn of events. She hadn't had sex in two weeks and was looking forward to a quick screw before dinner. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen.  
"Aunt Veny's got this thing about tardiness. I don't want her to get angry at me," David apologized.  
Kathryn smiled falsely, "That's okay."  
"Come on, let's go," David opened the door. Kathryn smoothed out her tank top and skirt before following him.  
When both of them reached the dining room, only Veny and an older man was there.  
"Kathryn, I'd like you to meet Edward, my husband."  
Kathryn shook hands with him before sitting down.  
"Where's Sebastian and Clarisse?" David asked.  
"They decided to have a private dinner in the garden," Veny informed him.  
"That's nice," David said with huge relief on his face.  
Kathryn felt a pang of jealousy but didn't know why. She quickly shrugged the thought away.  
The rest of the dinner was uneventful. David and Kathryn finished eating before Veny and Edward so they excused themselves for a walk. As they walked out of the dining room, Kathryn turned to David.  
"David, I have to go use the restroom, will you wait for me?" she asked.  
"Sure, the nearest one is two feet away to your left."  
  
After Kathryn came out, David was no where in sight. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her abdomen. A second later, a soft voice whispered in her ear, "Did you miss me?"  
Kathryn recognized Sebastian's voice but didn't turn around.  
"No," she said tensely. "How was dinner with Clarisse?" she asked with a hint of nastiness in her voice.  
"Do I hear jealousy in your voice?" Sebastian teased.  
Kathryn took a deep breath and tried not to let Sebastian know that his hand was making her nervous. "Don't flatter yourself," she said flatly.  
Sebastian chuckled lightly and walked away. Kathryn swallowed and after hearing his footsteps recede, she put her hand to her ear where his mouth had been. She turned around and looked at his back curiously.  
  
***  
  
"Kathryn, are you ready to go?" David asked as he shut the trunk of the car.  
"Yes I am," Kathryn looked at Veny and said, "Thank you for having us here. I enjoyed my stay here very much."  
"Anytime," Veny smiled.  
Just then, Sebastian came out the door.  
"Sebastian, aren't you going to say bye to David and Kathryn?" Veny asked.  
Sebastian looked lazily at David, "Bye, have a nice summer."  
"You too," David sneered.  
"David, I think Edward said that he wanted to talk to you. Let's go find him," Veny said.  
"Oh, alright," David waved to Kathryn and left with his aunt.  
Sebastian walked over to Kathryn, "I hope you had fun."  
"I did."  
"I think we'll be seeing each other soon."  
"What do you mean?"  
He didn't answer but only smiled. Then he went back into the house, leaving Kathryn to ponder over what he meant by his words. 


	5. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions characters.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update the last chapter. Some of you have been wondering when Michael's coming into the story. Sorry to keep you waiting but I have to wait for the right time. Thanks again for the reviews. I said I'd make this chapter longer so here it is.  
  
WE MEET AGAIN  
  
Summer was over and Kathryn entered the University as a sophomore. She was  
  
no longer dating David. They broke things off when Kathryn caught him in bed  
  
with his Lit. professor. She decided she didn't want to fuck guys who had sex with  
  
their professors for an A in their class.  
  
"So Kathryn, what do you think?" Sophia looked at Kathryn expectantly. She  
  
handed the magazine to her. Kathryn looked at the heading, "Why I Plan to Wait," and  
  
raised her eyebrows. After she finished reading the article, she turned back to her group  
  
of friends, "I admire her." Kathryn only said those words because her friends expected  
  
her to. In truth, she thought the essay was a bunch of bullshit.  
  
"So do I, what a nice girl," Sophia copied. Kathryn rolled her eyes covered by  
  
huge Jackie O sunglasses.  
  
"Did you hear about the new student who transferred here? He's gorgeous!"  
  
another girl said.  
  
"How did you meet him?" Kathryn inquired.  
  
"I was sitting in the administrator's office waiting to straighten out my class  
  
schedule when he came in. He noticed me staring so he came over and asked me to give  
  
him a tour of the university. After we finished, he asked me out," she blushed.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Sebastian Valmont."  
  
Kathryn froze after hearing those last two words.  
  
"Kathryn, are you okay?" Sophia asked.  
  
"Is he still at the administrator's office?" Kathryn asked urgently.  
  
"Yes, why?" she looked at Kathryn curiously.  
  
"No reason, I just forgot that I have something to do. Excuse me," Kathryn  
  
excused herself from the table and quickly left. She marched across campus to the  
  
administrator's office. Once she opened the doors, her eyes landed immediately on  
  
Sebastian ten feet away, talking to a giggling girl. She went up to him and grabbed his  
  
sleeve. His eyes went wide in surprise as he saw her.  
  
"We need to talk," she gritted.  
  
"Sure," Sebastian said unfazed. He said bye to the girl and followed Kathryn into  
  
a closet nearby. They went in and the Kathryn locked the door. She turned back to  
  
Sebastian and pushed him hard against the wall.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here," she hissed.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you to!" Sebastian retorted as he straightened out his crisp  
  
Armani suit.  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"I like the busyness of the city!"  
  
"Why did you apply to this university?"  
  
"Because Veny recommended it."  
  
Kathryn glared at him and could tell he was lying.  
  
"Why do you mind so much anyways?"  
  
Kathryn stopping talking after that question. She didn't know why it bothered her.  
  
All she knew was Sebastian was somehow going to cause trouble for her.  
  
Before she could answer, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Kathryn  
  
glanced at her watch and then back to Sebastian. "I have to go," she muttered.  
  
"Bye," Sebastian replied. He smirked watching Kathryn leave. This was going to  
  
be an interesting semester.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Hey readers, in the second part of this chapter, the story changes directions so please bear with me!  
  
Kathryn was tired of her life. Everyday, it was the same thing. She was sick of  
  
being Mary Sunshine 24/7 and the only person who made her feel better wasn't here.  
  
Michael, the name rang in her mind. She could remember every little detail about  
  
him. The dimple in his left cheek, the brightness in his eyes, the handsome smile which  
  
was the first thing she noticed about him.  
  
They met during eighth grade when Michael transferred to Oakwood from his old  
  
school. Kathryn immediately recognized him as the child prodigy who performed a solo  
  
on the cello in Carnegie Hall at the age of six. His family was wealthy so Kathryn saw  
  
him as a conceited snob like all of the other rich boys at school. She was proven wrong  
  
when she was assigned to work with him on a science project for the science fair.  
  
Michael was different than other guys. He had a way of making Kathryn feel  
  
unique. He singled her out and treated her differently than the other girls. He made her  
  
feel important and that was something she had never experienced before. All of her life,  
  
her mother criticized and never allowed Kathryn to do what she wanted. When Michael  
  
came along, all of that changed. Suddenly she had the courage to stand up to her mother  
  
and make her own decisions.  
  
After five months of knowing each other, they began dating. When summer came,  
  
Michael went to London with his family and Kathryn went to Paris to visit her Aunt.  
  
That's when the change occurred. Kathryn was exposed to the world of sex and drugs.  
  
She changed her hair style and began wearing black. All of her values and morals  
  
disappeared and she became a different person.  
  
Once high school started, the two resumed dating but Michael noticed Kathryn  
  
wasn't who she used to be. When he confronted her about it, she told him the truth and  
  
expected him to end their relationship. But he didn't, instead, he helped her rehabilitate  
  
and kept her secrets. It was during that time that Kathryn fell in love for the first time.  
  
Through the next three years at Manchester, they dated and thought nothing could  
  
separate them.  
  
Then Michael's parents announced they were moving to London. He didn't want  
  
to leave but they threatened to disown him. During his last few weeks in New York, they  
  
held each other tighter and spent more time together. Finally, on the day he was leaving,  
  
he whispered into Kathryn's ear that they would see each other again and he would come  
  
back to New York.  
  
Kathryn kept those words in her heart and didn't leave New York. After four  
  
months, she began dating other men and stocked up on her drug supply but she never  
  
forgot Michael and his last words. Even when she was accepted to Harvard, Princeton,  
  
and Dartmouth for college, she still decided to stay in New York.  
  
Kathryn smiled as she thought of the memories they had together. Seeing that the  
  
sorority was nearing, she sighed in relief and thought of the nice relaxing bath she was  
  
going to have. As she got closer, the familiar silver Ferrari caught her attention and her  
  
heart began thumping wildly. No, it couldn't be, could it?  
  
When she reached the driveway, the front door opened and Michael came walking  
  
out. Kathryn stopped walking and stared at him. He seemed like an apparition but when  
  
he smiled, she knew he was real.  
  
"Michael?" She gasped.  
  
"Hey princess," Michael smiled. 


	6. Together Once More

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions characters.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for my lack of update. I wasn't really motivated for a while to finish this story. I promise to update more often!  
  
Together Once More  
  
Sebastian Valmont walked out of the administration hall and blinked at the bright  
  
sunlight that immediately shined in his eyes. He put on his sunglasses and was about to  
  
head to the direction of his car when he saw Kathryn walking by herself a few feet away.  
  
He smirked and was about to throw a saucy comment when he suddenly saw the look on  
  
her face. All of the phoniness and anger was gone. Kathryn's eyes shone with brightness  
  
and her face features were natural and delicate. Sebastian thought she resembled an  
  
angel but looks are deceiving for Kathryn was definitely not an angel.  
  
On an impulse, he began following her. She seemed to be deep in thought and  
  
Sebastian wondered who or what she was thinking of. When Kathryn reached her  
  
destination, one of the richest sororities on campus, he hid behind a bush so she wouldn't  
  
see him. He saw the door open and a young man walk out. He wasn't close enough to  
  
here their exchange of words but judging by their looks, they were very happy to see each  
  
other. Kathryn immediately went inside and Sebastian glanced around and saw what he  
  
wanted to see. He grinned as he walked to the fraternity house across the street.  
  
"My mother and father died in a car accident in London. Afterwards, their lawyer  
  
informed me that they left everything in their will to me. I was really happy but Keith  
  
was so angry. I thought he was ready to kill me. All of these years, Mom and Dad never  
  
let me visit America but I'm free now so I'm here." Michael finished explaining his  
  
story to Kathryn.  
  
Kathryn still couldn't believe Michael was here. She had waited for him for three  
  
years and he was here! He was finally here!  
  
"Pinch me," Michael said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pinch me so I'll know I'm not dreaming."  
  
Kathryn giggled and gently pinched Michael's arm. This wasn't the kind of  
  
behavior Kathryn's normal boyfriends had but one of her favorite things about Michael  
  
was his down-to-earth personality. He acted like a middle class guy when in reality; his  
  
wealth made him one of the richest men in the world.  
  
Michael pulled her to him, tilted her chin up and gently laid his lips on hers. His  
  
kisses were tentative at first but became more passionate. Kathryn fell back on her bed  
  
with him on top. As he unbuttoned her silky blouse, Kathryn closed her eyes and  
  
remembered the first time they had sex. That was the night Kathryn lost her virginity and  
  
also the night before Michael left for London. He was so gentle and met her every needs  
  
before meeting his own.  
  
Kathryn opened her eyes again and this time Michael was kissing her neck. His  
  
lips moved slowly down her body while pushing the rest of her clothes and his clothes off.  
  
He stopped when he reached her sex and looked up at her.  
  
"Please," Kathryn whispered. Michael eagerly did what she asked and when her  
  
orgasm came, he was there to lick up every bit.  
  
Then he went up and hungrily nibbled and licked her breasts. When they couldn't  
  
resist anymore, Michael parted Kathryn's legs and settled his haunches onto her. She  
  
gasped in surprise and let the pleasant feeling of having him in her pass her through body.  
  
His hands pushed on her clit and soon she came with him after. They lay on the  
  
bed, gasping for breath with perspiration running down their bodies. Kathryn closed her  
  
eyes and Michael did the same. They fell asleep holding each other. 


	7. I Don't Know You Anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions characters.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is where the scheming and blackmailing begins. I hope you guys enjoying reading it.  
  
Personal Replies:  
  
Kerimack: "Thanks for your review and I hope this chapter's length fits your tastes.  
  
J: "I'm glad you like this story."  
  
Angel: "You just might get your wish." hint, hint, wink, wink  
  
Marie: "You'll find out more about Michael later on that you might not like."  
  
I'm sorry that I can't reply to all the nice reviews everyone sends me but thank you!  
  
I Don't Know You Anymore  
  
Kathryn's eyes fluttered open and looked around the room before finally  
  
remembering where she was. Michael was gone and her memory drifted back to last  
  
night. The feeling of Michael caressing and touching her body brought goosebumps  
  
on Kathryn's body. She inhaled deeply and smelled his scent everywhere. She  
  
pulled off the covers and a knock came at her door. She quickly slid into her  
  
favorite silk robe and opened the door.  
  
"Good morning Kathryn, did you have a good night?" Emma teased.  
  
Kathryn smiled at her good friend. She and Emma met during their  
  
freshman year. They became better friends when they realized they were in the  
  
same sorority house. Emma was from Beverly Hills and what you would call a "  
  
beach blonde" because her hair was so pale that it was almost white and hung  
  
gracefully over her shoulders.  
  
"Michael asked me to tell you that he went out to rent a suit for the party  
  
tonight."  
  
Kathryn's eyes widened as she realized she completely forget about the party.  
  
It was a back to school dance that the sorority hosted annually and consisted of all  
  
the top students at the university. You either had to be rich or really, really smart or  
  
a friend of a sorority member to be invited to attend. Although it was only a college  
  
dance, it was a formal ball where the girls had the chance to show off their evening  
  
gowns and the guys got drunk and couples screwed each other. Last year was very  
  
memorable for Kathryn because she lured a guy upstairs after he got drunk. Her  
  
friends took picture of him tied to the bed completely naked and sent the pictures to  
  
the dean at the university. He was promptly expelled and Kathryn and her friend  
  
laughed for days about the incident because it was purely for fun that they did it.  
  
"Kathryn," Emma rolled here eyes, "Don't tell me you forgot."  
  
"Actually, I did but I bought my dress weeks ago so don't worry," Kathryn  
  
replied, thinking of the gorgeous dress hanging in the very back of the closest.  
  
When she bought out over the summer, she knew to save it for a special occasion.  
  
Now that Michael was here, it was definitely a special occasion.  
  
"Good, I'll see you tonight," and with that said, Emma left.  
  
Kathryn sighed and closed the door. Today was going to be a very busy day.  
  
Sebastian woke up early and moved into his room at the fraternity house. He  
  
truly hated the idea of living in a house four times smaller than his own mansion  
  
with more than fifteen guys but how else was he suppose to spy on Kathryn? He  
  
removed his telescope from one of the boxes and scanned it across the sorority  
  
house. His eye immediately landed on the room where a petite brunette was getting  
  
out of bed. Sebastian knew with one look that it was Kathryn. She was completely  
  
naked and Sebastian got hard looking at her voluptuous body. Well-rounded  
  
shoulders and firm breasts leading to a skinny waist and creamy thighs and calves  
  
were Kathryn's features. Sebastian thought that if he got hard looking at her body,  
  
imagine how he would feel if he was fucking her. He saw her open the door and  
  
speak to a tall and gorgeous blonde. The blonde left and a moment later, he saw the  
  
front door open and she walked out to get the morning paper.  
  
Sebastian quickly left his room and went outside. The girl was just leaving  
  
but stopped when she saw Sebastian. After all, he was wearing a robe that revealed  
  
everything except gray boxers.  
  
"Good morning," Sebastian smiled falsely and turned on his charm.  
  
"Hello," Emma smiled. She wasn't impressed.  
  
"I'm Sebastian and your name is...?" Sebastian walked over and kissed her  
  
hand.  
  
"My name is Emma," Emma smiled sweetly in response. She took her hand  
  
back and walked into the house. Sebastian loved a challenge when he saw one and  
  
Emma was a challenge but Kathryn would always be her first priority. Once he got  
  
her, he would get Emma.  
  
Sebastian went inside and heard two roommates speaking to each other.  
  
"I'm getting drunk tonight and taking Abbey to my parents' home. They just  
  
went out of town and they had a square mirror put in above their bed."  
  
"I'm not taking Melissa anywhere. We're going up to her room after the  
  
party."  
  
"Excuse me, what party?" Sebastian asked.  
  
The two men turned around and came face to face with a curious young man.  
  
"Hey Sebastian, did you get settled in yet?" Greg asked.  
  
"Sure," Sebastian grinned falsely.  
  
"Every year, the Deltas across from us hold an annual formal dance to  
  
celebrate the beginning of the school year. The rules are to get drunk and get  
  
screwed. All of the members who live in this house are invited to attend," Matt, the  
  
other guy piped up.  
  
"I'll be sure to go."  
  
"I'm really looking forward to seeing Kathryn there," Matt said to Greg.  
  
"She really spices things up."  
  
Sebastian stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Any chance you're  
  
talking about Kathryn Merteuil?"  
  
"You know her too? Even though Kathryn is only a sophomore, she holds  
  
more power over the Deltas than the senior president of the sorority. She organized  
  
last year's party."  
  
"Did you hear? Michael, her old boyfriend showed up yesterday. Abby told  
  
me last night. Apparently, he was Kathryn's boyfriend before moving to London or  
  
something."  
  
Sebastian took in this new information with interest. "What did you say his  
  
name was?"  
  
"Michael, Michael Bennington," Matt answered.  
  
Sebastian nodded and went up to his room. When he got there, he picked up  
  
his cell phone and dialed the number he wanted.  
  
"Hey Blaine, I need a favor," he spoke into the phone.  
  
It was 9:00 pm and the dance was in full blast. Everyone was dancing and  
  
yelling in the foyer of the Deltas' house. The music hosted by a hired professional  
  
disc jockey filled the whole house with sound.  
  
Sebastian mingled with everyone and made sure that the magazine was  
  
concealed safely in his inside suit pocket. Blaine had dropped it by right before the  
  
party.  
  
Everyone else was there expect for Kathryn, who had yet to make her  
  
appearance. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and everyone turned to the D.J.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, give it up for the loveliest woman here tonight, Miss  
  
Kathryn Merteuil."  
  
The crowd burst in applause and cheers as the door leading to the grand  
  
staircase opened and Kathryn stepped out with a tall young man. Their arms were  
  
hooked and it was obvious they were the happiest couple at the party with both of  
  
their genuine grins.  
  
Sebastian looked up and swallowed at the beautiful sight of Kathryn wearing  
  
a Badgely Mischa strapless dark blue silk dress that hugged her body. The crowd  
  
split apart and made a path for Kathryn and Michael. Sebastian stared at Kathryn  
  
and noticed for the first time, she had a real smile on her face and not a fake one.  
  
As Kathryn passed by, her eyes landed on him and her face darkened but she  
  
quickly acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
The evening pass quickly and Sebastian waited for his chance to speak to  
  
Kathryn alone. The opportunity came when he saw Michael walk to the bathroom.  
  
He went to Kathryn's side and pulled her away. He ignored her cries and protests  
  
and dragged her into a random room and shut the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Valmont!" Kathryn said angrily rubbing her  
  
sore arm. "I was talking to someone!"  
  
"I thought that this might be more important," Sebastian took the magazine  
  
out and threw it on the bed. Kathryn cautiously picked it up and looked at the cover.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she muttered.  
  
"Turn to page 116 and look for yourself," Sebastian said smartly.  
  
Kathryn fumbled through the pages and landed on a familiar article, "Why I  
  
Plan To Wait," by Annette Hargrove, Kansas City, Kansas.  
  
"Your point is?" Kathryn asked rolling her eyes. This article was nothing  
  
new. She'd seen it before.  
  
"Why don't you read further and see," Sebastian said, awaiting the shock  
  
that was about to come.  
  
Kathryn scanned through the words when suddenly, her eyes fell on words  
  
"Michael Bennington." The article said that Annette was waiting for marriage and  
  
her boyfriend Michael Bennington understood and was waiting patiently for when  
  
she would be ready.  
  
Kathryn's heart sank as she read further. Just as Sebastian was hoping, she  
  
was shocked. She sank onto the bed and dropped the magazine to the floor.  
  
Sebastian stopped smirking as he saw two tear drops rolling down Kathryn's cheeks.  
  
Kathryn sat in stunned silence. So Michael had lied to her? He told her he  
  
came from London and since when did he start falling for hicks like Annette? She  
  
and Annette were very different, from their morals to their looks. Was Michael in  
  
love with her?  
  
Kathryn grabbed the magazine and ran out of the room and down the stairs  
  
and bumped into Michael.  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" he asked.  
  
Kathryn stared at his face while tears ran down her face, "I don't know you  
  
anymore," she muttered and shoved the magazine at him and ran out the door,  
  
leaving the party guests mystified.  
  
Sebastian looked at the scene that just unfolded downstairs. For the first  
  
time that night, he regretted what he did.  
  
This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written. Please review! 


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions characters.  
  
Author's Notes: For all of those who reviewed on the last chapter, thank you so much! Many things are going to happen in this chapter. At the end, you may think that Kathryn and Sebastian are going soft but trust me, that's not going to happen.  
  
Personal replies:  
  
Kathryn Merteuil Jr: Thanks for your review and no, Michael wasn't cheating on Kathryn with Annette. They broke up before Michael came to New York but there will be other problems later on in the story.  
  
Lisa: Your compliment brightened my day! Thank you!  
  
J: Yes, I can't believe it either but Sebastian does have feelings! Gasps in shock  
  
Kerimack: I knew you would like the longer chapter! I agree with you, Michael is boring but I meant to make him that way.

**Chapter 8: The Truth Comes Out**  
  
After Kathryn left, Sebastian immediately got in his car and drove around the city looking

for her. When two hours passed and there was no sign of her, he decided to stop by the lake.

He cruised around and decided to give up but suddenly saw a figure in blue standing by the edge

of the water.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he knew what Kathryn was about to do. He rushed out of

the car and ran to Kathryn. He pulled her back and threw her on the ground.  
  
"Ouch, what the fuck are you doing Valmont!" Kathryn screamed, standing up and

straightening out her dress.  
  
"Did you think I was committing suicide or something?" she huffed angrily.  
  
Sebastian swallowed and realized how big of a fool he just made himself look like.  
  
"You mean you weren't going to jump in the water?"  
  
"No, why would I ever kill myself?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Sebastian replied. He watched as Kathryn sit down on a nearby bench. He

walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"Why are you here Valmont?"  
  
"Because...I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Sebastian tried lamely.  
  
"Yeah right, do you really expect me to believe that you actually care?" Kathryn turned

and looked directly at Sebastian with an amusing glint in her eye.  
  
Sebastian wouldn't look at her. "Think whatever you want," he mumbled.  
  
Kathryn turned her face back and stared out at the lake. They sat there for a while, content

with listening to the waves roll back and forth. Just as Sebastian was about to suggest going

home, Kathryn spoke.  
  
"He was my first love," she said calmly. She didn't really care anymore that she was telling

her deepest feelings to Sebastian.  
  
"Do you mean Michael?" Sebastian paused after saying those words and realized he was

concerned about Kathryn. Since when did the famous Sebastian Valmont ever show concern to

another human being?  
  
"We have a long history together. When he left for London, I missed him so much. He

promised he would come back and when he did, I was so happy and he had to ruin it all with

the stupid magazine."  
  
Sebastian closed his eyes and hoped that Kathryn wouldn't remember that he was actually

the one who showed it to her. She didn't but went on talking and he breathed out in relief.  
  
"I can't believe he would ever get involved with a hick like Annette!"  
  
Sebastian couldn't agree more but didn't say anything. He himself had read the article and

thought it was a bunch of bullshit.  
  
"This is stupid, I'm leaving." Kathryn got up and began walking away. Sebastian went after

her and grabbed her arm. He gently turned her around.  
  
"Let me take you home," Kathryn let him lead her to the car and they drove to the sorority

in silence. Once they reached their destination, Kathryn unbuckled her seatbelt but didn't open

the car door.  
  
"Thanks," she said it quietly but Sebastian heard the word clearly. He leaned over and

gently kissed her. It was brief and soft. Then he kissed her again and this time wasn't brief or

soft. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo and put his hands on her waist. They slowly

moved up until they reached her breasts. He put his hands on them and rubbed them temptingly.

Kathryn moaned in surprise and began unbuttoning his pants. Sebastian knew what she wanted

but he stopped her.  
  
"I think you should go." Kathryn's eyes darkened because she wasn't used to being

rejected and left the car, slamming the door shut. Sebastian made sure she was safely inside the

house before reversing the car and parking in the driveway across the street.

As he lay in bed that night, he knew he messed up. Kathryn offered herself to him and he

didn't take the chance. After what happened, she would probably never go near him again. He

knew the only reason she wanted to fuck was to take away the pain but he wasn't going to fuck

her unless she wanted it, that's why he stopped her.  
  
He was feeling a mix of emotions but there was a different one he didn't recognize. Was it

jealousy? Why would he be jealous of Michael? He had no feelings except lust towards

Kathryn, right?  
  
Sebastian shrugged the thought away and a while later, he fell asleep.  
  
Kathryn let herself in the door and noticed the remains of the party everyone. There were

balloons on the ground, used silverware, broken pieces of plates, and an arrangement of other

things. Kathryn was careful not to stop on the used condoms. She headed up the stairs and

opened her door. She stopped dead in her tracks when seeing Michael sitting on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Kathryn, I came here to explain," Michael got up.  
  
"I don't need an explanation from you so get out."  
  
"Kathryn, it's not what you think. I met Annette my senior year when she was on a high

school exchange program from Kansas. I was the family she was staying with and we got to be

good friends. After a few weeks, we started dating and after high school. She moved to London

to live with me. When she went back for vacation, the article was published. A few weeks after

that, Mom and Dad died and that's when I started thinking of you. I ended things with Annette

and came here. Kathryn, it's the truth, I swear," Michael pleaded.  
  
She was leaning against the door while listening to his story. Was he telling the truth? One

look at Michael's desperate face was enough for Kathryn to forgive him.  
  
"I forgive you." She walked over to Michael and he embraced her. She was so glad things

were resolved and that Annette would never, ever come between them again and neither would

anything or anyone else.


End file.
